The invention relates to beverage containers.
In conventional beverage systems a liquid beverage is provided as a single liquid in a bottle. There have been attempts to provide immiscible or non-homogeneous liquids in a bottle, however, such systems require a consumer to mix the contents of the bottle prior to pouring to ensure that a homogeneous product is obtained.